


【CM】太多糖对心脏不好03

by Messisun



Category: Football - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messisun/pseuds/Messisun





	【CM】太多糖对心脏不好03

【CM】太多糖对心脏不好03

Chapter 3

Notes: 正如承诺的那样，这里是你们的第三章（或者第二章的第二部分LOL)请享受吧！

 

正文：  
最后，第一次见面的时刻还是来临了。里奥在他应该等克里斯蒂亚诺的公园里。单是看他的神色就知道这个男孩非常紧张。

他们决定在主展览厅的长椅前见面。阿根廷人隔了几米远，他不想是等待别人的那个人。这样一来，如果他看到另一个人来了，他就能先看到他。如果那个人值得信任的话，就可以走近他。

下午六点整的时候，他看见了一个高个子男人，头发梳得整整齐齐，皮肤晒得黝黑，尽管他穿着运动服，却风度翩翩。

就是他了！他看上去和照片上一模一样！

当意识到那个男人本人更加英俊帅气后，阿根廷人感到更加紧张了。如果说他几次想到他发给他的照片是旧的或者是经过修饰的那将是一个谎言。所以他不知道当时的感受。

里奥放松了些，尽管他因为那个人的确是个帅男人而感到兴奋。但另一方面，亲自看到他让里奥非常紧张。因为他强加了许多事，这让他觉得低人一等。

里奥做了一次深呼吸，走到已经坐到长椅上的那个人面前。四面张望的小个子男孩出现了。

当他们视线相对时，里奥因为男人给他的一个笑容而忍不住脸红了。

“你好。”克里斯看到他走过来，向他问好。

“嗨。”小个子男人挥手问好，一个腼腆的笑容出现在他的脸上。

“我们还是见面了，里奥。”克里斯站起来，更加接近阿根廷人了。

“是的。”男孩脸颊粉红，克里斯不停地看着他。

“你是想坐下还是更想到处走走？”克里斯指出。

“到处走走听上去很棒。”男孩笑道。

他们开始在公园里四处逛着，一小段沉默在他们之间蔓延。里奥地大脑一片空白，他从未想到这个男人会让他感到如此紧张，但这是一个很好的方式。他不知道该怎么说才好，他不想搞砸。

克里斯蒂亚诺无法从里奥那里看到他的眼睛。他喜欢这个男孩起初笨拙的样子，他看上去又可爱又害羞。因此，他不知道该说什么，他最不想打扰的就是那个小男孩，让他受到惊吓。

克里斯蒂亚诺正要开始谈话，但阿根廷人先开口了：“那么，你真的是39岁吗？他好奇地看着葡萄牙人问道。

“是的，”克里斯有点困惑地回答。他为什么要谎报自己的年龄？  
“你看起来很年轻！就像30岁一样，”里奥说，当他看到克里斯蒂亚诺注视着他时，脸红了。

“谢谢！那人轻声笑道，然后咧嘴笑了。

这足以打破僵局。克里斯蒂亚诺开始谈论他如何总是尝试锻炼，尽管他有繁忙的日程安排。里奥看着他，对葡萄牙人看起来如此放松的样子很着迷。

随着谈话的进行，里奥意识到克里斯蒂亚诺还记得他们见面前谈话的诸多细节。这使他产生了一种他非常喜欢的一种一致的感觉。

他们继续穿过公园，直到克里斯蒂亚诺注意到里奥的注意力被转移到一个冰淇淋摊上。葡萄牙人观察这个小男孩是如何看着人们买的冰淇淋的，他看起来像个小男孩一样，渴望着得到它。

克里斯蒂亚诺忍不住笑了，他笑着说：“宝贝，你想吃冰淇淋吗？”

里奥听到这些话时脸红了，然后深深地看着他的眼睛，回答说：“是的，daddy。”

克里斯蒂亚诺微笑着走向冰淇淋摊，里奥紧随其后。阿根廷人选了一个香草甜筒，当那位年轻女士递给他时，里奥控制不住脸上幸福的表情。克里斯蒂亚诺只是默默地凝视着他，这使他如此温柔地看着他。

“daddy，你想要一些吗？里奥问。

“不，谢谢，宝贝，都是你的。”克里斯笑着说。

里奥笑了笑，然后他看着面前的冰淇淋，一直舔到顶端。

克里斯蒂亚诺对这种行为几乎感到受不了。他的脸颊开始微微变红，从里奥的嘴里看不到他的眼睛。这个男孩看起来很天真，但同时他吃甜筒的方式却是如此的性感。

“操！”里奥尖叫道。

“哦-怎么了？“克里斯蒂亚诺试着尽可能正常地说话。

“我没有拍它的照片！“里奥说真不小心，然后从口袋里掏出手机。

阿根廷微笑着拍下了他一半吃的冰淇淋的照片，在他把它拿给克里斯蒂亚诺看之前，男人说：“这是你的手机吗？”

“嗯，是的，”里奥困惑地说。

“让我想想看，”克里斯蒂亚诺好奇地检查了老式的普通智能手机。它看起来像是已经3、4岁，它有擦坏的角落、一个破裂的屏幕，对克里斯蒂亚诺来说，它已经过时了。“你确定这东西真的有用吗？“

“是的！”

“难怪你的自尊看起来那么的...模糊不清。”里奥正要抱怨，但是葡萄牙人继续说：“我们去给你买个新的吧。”

“现、现在？“

“是的，为什么不呢？”  
里奥很震惊，但他不能为这个提议而感到后悔。

一直到商场，克里斯蒂亚诺都忍不住嘀嘀嘀嘀抱怨里奥的电话又旧又丑。他觉得这件事比以前更私人化，但里奥觉得很好笑。此外，他正在买一部新手机。谁会抱怨呢？

当女售货员递给他们新手机时，里奥简直不敢相信这些是真的会发生。这似乎是一个梦想，他一生中从未想到他会成为市场上第一批拥有最新iPhone型号的人之一。

里奥把手机握在手里，开机时凑得更近了。

“你喜欢吗？“克里斯蒂亚诺的声音把他带回到现实世界中。

“是的，”他低语，转头看着葡萄牙人。“谢谢daddy，”他面带  
羞涩的微笑说，脸颊开始变粉红。克里斯蒂亚诺对他微笑。“拜托！你得拍第一张照片！"

阿根廷人傻笑着寻找相机的应用程序。“和Selfe一起？”他问道，克里斯蒂亚诺脸上带着灿烂的微笑点头。

当里奥到达他的公寓时，他毫不犹豫地用他的新手机给内马尔打电话，告诉他他的遭遇。当巴西人听到雷欧的冒险经历时，他忍不住尖叫起来。

 

 

下一次相遇恰好是一周后。

这一次克里斯蒂亚诺邀请他去城里最豪华的餐厅之一。这是一个超级华丽的地方，里奥永远不会梦想去，因为它有名的声誉。  
当里奥到达时，克里斯蒂亚诺已经在那里等他了。

在夜里，伴随着美味的晚餐和几杯酒，谈话进行得流畅而又美妙。  
里奥觉得和克里斯蒂亚诺在一起非常舒服，他们谈论着千百个不同的话题，笑着忘记了周围的世界。

侍者端上甜点后，克里斯蒂亚诺坐在座位上，开始说：“所以我想现在是解决问题的时候了，你不觉得吗？”他问，从他的焦糖布丁里拿了一块。

“是的，爸爸，”里奥天真地说。

“好吧，我得对你说实话。这是我第一次这样做。因此，我可能并不时准确地知道这项事务是如何运作的，但就我所听到的，我想我们可以建立我们关系中的基本关系。”

“我想我们也处境相同。”里奥咯咯地笑道，“你是我的第一个daddy。”他咬着嘴唇。

“是这样吗？我想这也解释了为什么你这么害羞的叫我daddy。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑道。“你不必这样称呼我，如果你感觉不舒服的话。就叫我克里斯吧，没什么的。”他笑了。

“但是我想叫你daddy，daddy！”里奥撅起了小嘴。

“哦，天哪，你真可爱。”男人面带微笑地叹了口气。“那么，你对我有多大期望呢？”他咧嘴笑了笑。

“每月3000美元，”里奥非常直接。

“不错，但是如果我们赚5000美元怎么样？”里奥的眼睛睁大，嘴唇张开了。克里斯蒂亚诺笑着说：“宝贝，你应该比3000美元值更多！”

“谢谢daddy，”他脸红了。“你不会后悔的。”

“我知道。”葡萄牙人喝了一口酒。

“daddy，你多久见我一次？”

“如果我可以的话，我希望是，每一天。”男人呼气。“但不幸的是，你知道我很忙，而且正如你告诉我的一样，你也非常的忙碌。我们尽量每周至少见面一次，你觉得呢，甜心？”

“这真是完美的daddy！”

自从协议成立后，克里斯蒂亚诺就要求执行这项协议。

葡萄牙人提出把里奥留在家里，但是他断然拒绝了，因此克里斯蒂亚诺帮他叫了Uber，因为这个男孩没有车。

他们都在餐厅外面等着Uber，这时一阵风向他们狠狠地吹来。里奥开始颤抖，克里斯蒂亚诺从后面走近他，紧紧地拥抱他，一只胳膊搁在阿根廷人的胸口，另一只手搁在腹部。

里奥能感觉到他的背部掠过葡萄牙人强壮的腹肌，散发出一股酷热。如果这还不够，他开始感觉到克里斯蒂亚诺的呼吸落在他的脖子上，让他全身战栗。

里奥试图控制自己，但他不能。他转过头去寻找另一个人。他们的眼睛对视了一会儿，里奥慢慢地闭上眼。几乎立刻间，克里斯蒂亚诺九毫不犹豫地把嘴唇和男孩的嘴唇贴在一起。

这是他一生中尝过的最柔软的唇。

他们的嘴唇缓缓地纠缠着，好似两个人都害怕破坏他们那不可思议的关系。过了一会儿，克里斯蒂亚诺开始舔里奥的双唇，让他们来引进他的舌头。当他们的舌头相遇，他们的手都开始寻找对方的身体时，亲吻开始变得更加强烈。

“你现在能来我家吗？“葡萄牙人边吻边问道。

那男孩无法说出任何话，所以没有离开嘴唇，他发出一声低吟：“嗯，”让这个人几近咆哮。

里奥知道他搞砸了。他不应该如此轻易地把自己交给克里斯蒂亚诺，但该死！这个人很热，没有人能抗拒这样的建议。

克里斯蒂亚诺与里奥的唇分离，这这让他想抱怨。他笑道：“宝贝，我得取消Uber。”里奥一句话也没说，他只是撅嘴。

之后，克里斯领着男孩走向他的车。性紧张是非同寻常的，葡萄牙人试图集中注意力，安全驾驶，但仅仅是里奥盯着他就足够让他兴奋了。

当他们到达了克里斯蒂亚诺的许多公寓之一，他们直奔主卧室。里奥任由自己被克里斯蒂亚诺扛着，他的双腿蜷缩在男人的腰上，而葡萄牙人紧紧地捏住他的屁股。

当里奥感受到他的背贴上柔软的床垫，克里斯蒂亚诺沉重的身躯压上来时，他禁不住高兴地呻吟起来。克里斯蒂亚诺让自己的唇离开男孩的嘴唇，以便照顾男孩的细长脖子，他轻轻地吮吸着白嫩的肌肤，在上面留下了紫色的小斑点。

里奥把他的一只手搭在葡萄牙人的头上，随意地弄乱他的头发，不经意地拉起几缕头发。他的另一只手在男人的衬衫下游走，抚摸着他的背。克里斯蒂亚诺因这样的动作而呻吟着，在收回嘴唇并且迷路之前，让男孩在他身下颤抖。

克里斯蒂亚诺开始解开他的衬衫，展示他的长期运动后地胸肌和腹肌，猛然地，里奥把他的衬衫完全脱掉，让他的男人在他面前半裸。“嗯，daddy，你太热了，”里奥开始抚摸克里斯蒂亚诺的身体时说道。天气太热了，里奥一碰就会融化。

于是，他们的衣服一件接一件的掉到地板上，直到两个人完全赤身裸体、坦诚相对。

克里斯蒂亚诺看着里奥在他身下，他蓬乱的头发显得如此无助可怜。

“他妈的，”他用手抚摸着男孩的额头说，“你真漂亮。”尽管不太现实，阿根廷人却更红了，他再次感觉到克里斯蒂亚诺的唇游走在他的脖子上。慢慢地，葡萄牙人追寻到年轻人躯干的接吻线。没有提示，他叼了一个里奥的乳头开始咬它。“啊！Daddy,”男孩呜咽着，克里斯蒂亚诺开始舔它。

“你真是太完美了，”当他把另一个乳头塞进嘴里时，他喃喃自语。在里奥的身上玩了几分钟之后，他注意到这个男孩已经绝望地触摸着自己。男人把里奥的手推到一边，用他自己的手代替。阿根廷大声呻吟着，他感觉到那有力的手以最光荣的方式猛击着他。

克里斯蒂亚诺再次寻找里奥的嘴唇，然后低声说：“我要你跪下。”

里奥太情动了，一句话也说不出来。当克里斯蒂亚诺退后时，他转过身来。男孩把所有的重量都放在膝盖和胳膊肘上，把头靠在床垫上，轻轻地把脸转向一边。

“嗯，这是给我的吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺说，看着里奥的屁股抬起来。他用双手握住那两个圆润的臀部，紧紧地捏住它们。“真漂亮，”那个男人咬着嘴唇，抚摸着那漂亮的屁股，然后拍了一下。  
里奥不停地喘着气。

克里斯蒂亚诺弯下腰来，在阿根廷人的屁股上留下了一个红色的印记，轻轻地吻了一下。之后，男人转向床边的床头柜，拿了一个安全套和一剂润滑乳来让里奥准备准备。他把一些润滑剂抹在手指上，然后把它们慢慢放到男孩的后穴里。

“啊！里奥感觉到一根长长的手指在他体内滑动。

“他妈的……”克里斯蒂亚诺叹口气，感觉到他手指周围的温暖。他开始慢慢地移动，这样男孩就慢慢地习惯了。

之后，他又伸进第二根手指，里奥又嘟囔了一遍，克里斯蒂亚诺等着男孩消化它。然后他张开他的手指，再把手指摊开。里奥忍不住呻吟，真叫人满意。克里斯蒂亚诺开始让他的手指移动到更深处，寻找里奥内部的特殊位置。

当男孩尖叫时，他知道他找到了它。

克里斯从里奥里面拿出他的手指，他带上避孕套，并在上面抹上了一些润滑乳，然后让自己缓慢进入男孩的身体。

里奥发出一阵呻吟，当他感觉到克里斯蒂亚诺是如何把他的火热推到他体内的时候，他把脸贴在床垫上，试图隐藏他嘴里的呻吟。

“哦…他妈的你太紧了，“克里斯蒂亚诺的声音变得嘶哑。男人叹了口气，感觉到里奥湿热的内里吮吸着他那只跳动的肉棒。“嘘……”他弯下腰来亲吻里奥的颈背，他注意到男孩是如何开始痛苦地哀嚎的。“宝贝，等你准备好了就告诉我，”他低声说。  
里奥点了点头，脸仍压在床垫上。几秒钟后，里奥把脸转向一边。“daddy，我准备好了，”他说。

克里斯蒂亚诺亲吻着里奥的雪肩，慢慢地挤进去。阿根廷人咬着嘴唇试图使自己安静下来，但失败了，于是他用手捂住嘴。葡萄牙人注意到里奥想做什么，所以他把里奥的手拿开了。

“别这样，我想听你可爱的呻吟。”克里斯蒂亚诺低声在里奥的耳垂下说。里奥点了点头，克里斯蒂亚诺开始加快节奏。几分钟后，他们的身体已经适应了对方。克里斯蒂亚诺用强壮的手捏住里奥的臀部，拼命地寻找里奥的敏感点。

里奥喘气，克里斯蒂亚诺满意地咧嘴笑了笑，在同一个地方用力地顶。“daddy……”里奥开始气喘吁吁地说：“嗯，daddy！男孩呻吟着。

顷刻之间，里奥已经无法控制地在克里斯蒂亚诺的身下颤抖。“daddy！我,啊！“当他顶上来的时候，里奥缩着身体不能完成他的句子，在深蓝色的丝绸床单画上白色的颜色。

克里斯蒂亚诺一直粗暴地推着，直到他感觉到男孩的内壁开始在他的灼热周围紧致收缩。“操！”葡萄牙人呻吟着。“操！里奥！”他来到了高潮。

里奥听到克里斯蒂亚诺凶猛的咆哮，才感觉到他沉重的身躯压在他身上。尽管他们的呼吸频率很高，但却似乎是协调一致的。

葡萄牙人移到一边，让男孩从先前的行为中恢复过来。里奥看着C克里斯，脸上带着一丝真诚的微笑。这使克里斯蒂亚诺感到内心一阵温暖，这是一种奇怪但美丽的感觉。

“嗯……”葡萄牙人靠近他身边的那个小个子。他把他带到他怀中，用他有力的臂膀拥抱他。里奥把手伸进怀中，把头枕在他的胸前。“宝贝，你是我的，”克里斯蒂亚诺喃喃地说，呼吸着里奥甜美的气息。“我不喜欢分享我的东西，”他宣判。

“别担心，daddy，我只是你的。”里奥吻了克里斯蒂亚诺的胸脯。“我永远都是，”他闭上眼睛说。


End file.
